Agald (character)
Agald Teff Biography *Early Childhood *Teen Life *Agald Today Early Childhood Agald Was born in a small house outside of Tar Valon on the planet of lok. Agald's father Kor Teff and his mother Nataya Teff worked very different jobs but still provided him with the support he needed. Kor Teff was a spy in the imperial army for 23 years before he finally retired to that little old house outside of Tar Valon. Agald's mother Nataya on the other hand was a Field Stabilizer for the Imperial army and she was stationed to talus to help the wounded. while Kor teff was off behind enemy lines and Nataya Teff was on Talus helping injured troopers Agald was left at home watched by a close family friend named. Lahani was a Twi'lek female of the age of 32, she met Kor Teff when he rescued her from a Rebel POW camp. ever since then she owed the family her life. While Agald's parents were off fighing a war Agald was learning how to survive off the land and heal his wounds from Lahani. Once Agald was 9 years old His parents came back on leave for his birthday, He received a small Trandosdan Hunting Rifle which he treasured with his life. At the age of 10 he was able to kill nearby gurks from 64 meters away. Finally Agald's father retired with his mother and they watched as Agald grew older. Teen Life Agald received a datapad from Lahani before she left to pursue her dreams. Once agald turned 13 he read threw the datapad and found out that it led to a safe full of credits in which Lahani left for him. He withdrew one million credits a month and hid the chips in his matress. Once he had finally made enough he bought an AV-21 at the age of 16. Agald spent days riding around Lok on his AV-21 it became his favorite thing to do. Agald got in a bad accident in which he was launched out of the speeder badly breaking his arm and slicing his leg wide open. All the survival training flew right into his mind and he began to look for the proper plants and materials. Using some leaves, mud, a piece of the speeder and a warm blaster barrel he was able to sew up his leg and make a splint for his arm. He stumbled across an imperial Scout camp in which they had a medic check him out and fix him up properly. Agald went home a month after that. Agald left home at the age of 18 for Tatooine. when he got there he went to Bestine and enlisted an a Soldier in the Imperial Army. Agald was selected for an Elite Medical squad for his expertise in survival and healing. After intensive training on a far off imperial station he was sent off to Mos Eisley to find his way until he was called to serve. Agald Today When Agald turned 19 he got a comm message telling him to report to bestine starport for his deployment. at the starport he met up with two spies named Guul and Smylcisaim. They told him that war is nothing to be afraid of and they will cover him. They were deployed to the city of restuss. Agald lost contact with the spies when they had a mission to infiltrate a rebel camp and take out the rebels. Agald was stationed on the border with a group of troopers and with each charge on the city agald was in the middle healing his troops and laying down cover fire. One mission Agald was to be lead into the center of restuss where he helped stabalize a Colonel of the Imperial Infantry Division. This battle of restuss was never ending and Agald Runs in and out with his fellow imperials healing them and reviving them. Each Charge They break down more and more of the Rebel Defences Agald finally reached the officer ranks and is now a Captain of the Imperial Army. If you ever see Agald in retuss know that he is not Alone. Agald was later recruited to the WOLF guild due to his advanced Healing skills. He knows works for WOLF squad in the Imperial Infantry Division. Agald now helps all over the galaxy wether its helping surgeons, taking out rebel convoys, support medic at restuss, or reviving downed imperials. Agald's parents died when Agald turned 21 they died 2 months apart and Agald Buried them by his house because that is where they wished to be buried. Agald withdrew all the money left in the Account and now can be found living on Rori. Category:Player characters